<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Virgil (5x1) by NikaylaSarae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120512">Meeting Virgil (5x1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae'>NikaylaSarae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STORK AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hitting, Winged!Remy, bad parenting implications, injuries, stork AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>A Special Delivery Prequel.</b> -Five times Remy tried to give Virgil a child and the one time he succeeded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STORK AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted to my Tumblr account @stillebesat.</p>
<p>December Drabbles Day 16.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The baby girl stirred in Remy’s arms just as the bright lights of good old NYC came into view. “Shh. Shh, little one.” He soothed, brushing her tiny cheek with a single finger, leaving the faintest of traces of dark green dust behind that would ensure that she would drift back into whatever dreams a newborn could have. “We’re almost there.” </p>
<p>It had been a long night of flying for the both of them, though Remy had been doing all the work with his wings, having flown over three major storm cells in his cross country journey from West Coast to East. </p>
<p>You couldn’t argue with the Parent Line though. </p>
<p>Remy glanced to the brightly glowing purple ribbon of light he’d chosen to follow out of the half dozen that had been presented to him when he’d taken the baby girl from the hot car she’d purposely been left in and tilted his wings, adjusting his flight path to take him deeper into the city. </p>
<p>Always choose the brightest. That was what he’d been told to do when multiple ribbons appeared in his vision. Not that any of the choices were bad per se, but the brighter the colored ribbon, the more easily the parents could integrate the child into their lives and that was what was needed. A smooth transition. </p>
<p>Far smoother than most of the others. Remy let out a low whistle, wings fluttering as his weaving through the city led him to one of the skyscrapers that housed the richer millionaire type of people. “Well look who lucked out.” He mumbled, pushing his sunglasses onto his head as he landed gracefully on a balcony halfway up the south side. </p>
<p>A richy. That was...different. Usually the fools were too obsessed over making money and buying their next fancy jet or island to want to deal with children, especially newborns. It just didn’t...fit. </p>
<p>Remy frowned, adjusting the baby in his arms, his wings curling around them to block out the wind so she wouldn’t get cold as he double checked that the purple ribbon was leading him inside.</p>
<p>It was.</p>
<p>“Huh.” The word left his lips involuntarily as he moved to the sliding glass door, the latch unlocking at his touch so he could slip inside the darkened room. Maybe she wasn’t going to the millionaire but to their maid or butler instead. <em> That </em>would make far more sens--</p>
<p>
  <b>WHAM.</b>
</p>
<p>Remy staggered as something cold and definitely made of heavy metal hit the side of his face. His sunglasses flew off, landing somewhere to his left as he whirled to the source, wing raising in time to block the frying pan swinging again for his head. “WATCH THE BABY!” He screeched at his unknown assailant as he desperately tried to blink the stars from his eyes. </p>
<p>Geez. And he’d thought seeing stars was a myth. </p>
<p>The shadowy figure froze. “<em>Lights.” </em> A man said in a low voice.</p>
<p>Remy hissed, ducking his aching head as the room flooded with light, blinding him. His wings automatically folded in over him to protect his poor eyes, but also so he could check on the baby girl. </p>
<p>If this idiot had harmed her---</p>
<p>But no. The tightness in his chest eased to see her still sleeping soundly. Good. The dust had helped to keep her asleep despite the noise. </p>
<p>He looked up, wings pulling back as he straightened to glare at the man in a black hoodie with dark eyeshadow under his eyes like a freaking raccoon standing before him with a frying pan held in his hands. “Geez Rapunzel. You’re lucky you didn’t hurt her!” </p>
<p>The man bared his teeth, a hiss coming from his lips, though his grey storm colored eyes anxiously checked the bundle in Remy’s arms. “What sort of idiot brings a baby to a break-in?” He demanded.</p>
<p>Remy scoffed, taking a slow step backwards to get out of range of the ‘weapon,’ holding his charge protectively. “Gurl! Me? Break in--out of the two of us--” He gestured with one wing to his brown leather jacket and jeans, wondering why no one else had come to investigate the commotion yet. “Which of us looks more like a robber? Cus it certainly ain’t me, Sugarbee.” </p>
<p>The man glanced down to his clothes and smirked before he surged forward, pressing the edge of the frying pan against Remy’s throat before he could blink. “I’m the one who <em> lives </em>here, Flynn Rider.” He growled, stormy eyes glittering. “I can dress however the blazes I want and no freaking glowing green-eyed Angel is going to tell me how to dress.” </p>
<p>
  <em> Angel? </em>
</p>
<p>Remy froze, swallowing as the cold metal pressed against his throat. Impossible. Adults shouldn’t be able to-- “You can see my wings?” He asked carefully, ignoring the comment about his eyes. He already knew people were offset by the metallic quality they held, but it came with being a S.T.O.R.K. along with the wings.</p>
<p>“Well…yah?” The man frowned, grey eyes flicking to them, the baby and then back to Remy himself. “I mean you’re no Mothman, that’s for sure, they're more polite.” </p>
<p>No Mothman? The man spoke like he’d <em> met </em> one. That wasn’t--they didn’t exist! It shou-- <em> who was this guy?! </em>His wings spread out, puffing up. “But that’s---you shouldn’t!”</p>
<p>The man raised his eyebrows, taking a step back. “Why shouldn’t I be able to see them? They’re rather hard to miss.” He gestured to the wings with his makeshift weapon. “All white and huge.” </p>
<p>“Because you’re not---” Remy cut off, abruptly realizing where exactly the purple ribbon in the room led. “Oh Jiminy Crickets.” He breathed as he made the connection.  “You are.” It still didn’t explain how his wings were visible to this guy, but--</p>
<p>The man tensed, fingers going white on the handle. “I’m what?” </p>
<p>Remy relaxed, wings snapping shut. It was unusual, yes, but there were no other ribbons drifting through the apartment. Meaning that the Emo Nightmare before him was the <em> only </em>person here. A single father. Unusual, but not uncommon. “You ever hear of a S.T.O.R.K?” He asked, moving a step closer, brushing the sleeping baby girl’s cheek with a finger. </p>
<p>“The regular bird, or the legends about how babies--” The man inhaled sharply, going pale as the frying pan slipped from his fingers to clatter to the floor. </p>
<p>Remy smirked. Looked like Rapunzel could piece the puzzle together on his own. “Still wondering why I’m here in <em> your </em>apartment with a baby?” </p>
<p>If anything the soon-to-be Father got paler, stumbling back a step. “I <em> can’t</em>!” His voice cracked.</p>
<p>Yah, Remy had heard similar exclamations with other deliveries he’d made. “Of course you can.” He said, carefully holding the little girl out to him. He wouldn’t be here if the young man wouldn’t be a good Dad. “You already have a Father’s protective instinct down.” </p>
<p>If he didn’t end up with half his face black and blue in the morning, Remy would be very surprised. “You’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>“But she’s a tiny baby! What if I hurt--no.” The young man violently shook his head, vaulting over the back of the black couch to put a blockade between him and Remy, crossing his arms in front of him as a feeble blockade. “No. No, I can’t take her! I’m not a good dad. I won’t be--I can’t!” </p>
<p>Denial too was to be expected. It isn’t always easy to comprehend that you’re suddenly a parent. Though no new Dad had reacted quite like this before. “You’ll be fine.” Remy soothed. “I wouldn’t be here otherwise. I don’t make mistakes.” No S.T.O.R.K. did. “Here.” Again he held her out. “Just hold her and you’ll see.” </p>
<p>The familial bond could only be made once the parents, or in this case, parent held the child in his arms. Not before. But once he did. Flynn Rider here would be fine. He’d be a great Dad.  </p>
<p>Edgelord shuddered, closing his eyes as he turned away, arms crossed tightly against his chest. “No. <em> Please. </em> No. I can’t. I can’t. <em> I CAN’T! </em> She deserves better. <em> Please.</em>” </p>
<p>
  <em> Please. </em>
</p>
<p>The purple ribbon fizzled out, vanishing before Remy’s eyes only for a bright pink ribbon to suddenly flash into view, leading out and away from the apartment. </p>
<p>What the <em> what?! </em>Remy pulled the child close to his chest, rocking her as she stirred, whimpering in her sleep. The ribbon had just--that had never happened before! EVER. Once a S.T.O.R.K. chose a ribbon, then the child would go to that family. No question. And now--suddenly--Remy swallowed, slowly shaking his head, his wings half spreading, fluttering in his confusion. </p>
<p>He didn’t get it. But if the man felt that strongly, so strongly to change the ribbon’s color-- </p>
<p>”Alright. Hey. Hey. Gurl, it’s alright. You don’t have to say yes.” It was unusual. Actually all of this was just plain <em>weird. </em>No one ever refused a S.T.O.R.K. once they were chosen. “I can take her to another.” </p>
<p>The man refused to turn around. “Then do it.” He choked out. <em> “Go.”  </em></p>
<p>Remy frowned, but didn’t argue, scooping up his sunglasses as he moved to the open balcony door. He needed to get the baby girl to this family of this new glowing pink parent line before the sun rose. </p>
<p>Still, he paused on the threshold, looking over his shoulder to the man in black. “I do stand by what I said though.” He slipped outside, spreading his wings. “You will make a great Dad.”  He called as he took a running leap, jumping off the balcony to soar up into the night sky, following the new ribbon’s trail northeast towards Boston. </p>
<p>Remy set his jaw, holding the babe close to his chest as he climbed. He just needed to find the right child to prove it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>December Drabbles Day 19.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the years Remy had found himself delivering children to their new parents in all sorts of places. In a variety of houses, the middle of camping trips, on cruise ships, and even one memorable moment on top of the Eiffel Tower. </p><p>Remy grimaced as he ducked under yet another dripping branch of the millions in the forest he found himself in, the two month old baby boy, Henry, securely sheltered under his leather jacket to avoid getting soaked. </p><p>At least the rain had let up an hour or so earlier, but he hated wandering through new growth forests like this. The trees and bushes were too close together for him to be able to effectively use his wings because the branches would snag them, slowing his already slow progress. </p><p>He was vulnerable. And Remy didn’t like feeling vulnerable. Especially out here in a dark creepy forest.</p><p>“Who in their right mind would live in the middle of no---” An old dilapidated house suddenly appeared through the mists, like a creepy opening to a horror film. “--<em> where. </em>” Remy squeaked, eyes going wide, his wings wrapping around young Henry protectively as he hesitated on the edge of the trees. Was he about to encounter the Addams family or what?! </p><p>But this is where the purple ribbon had lead, so it had to mean only good things would be found in that house. Right? It had to mean that the parents were--</p><p>A cold hand snaked out of the darkness slapping over Remy’s mouth muffling the scream that tore from his throat at the unexpected touch.<br/>“Oh for the love of!” A familiar voice hissed in his ear as the hand dropped to his shoulder, brushing his wing as Remy was roughly turned around to see the glowering face of the Emo Edgelord who’d refused the baby girl back in NYC.</p><p>What the WHAT!? Of all the--</p><p>“<em>What are you doing here?! </em>” They both cried at the same time. </p><p>The man growled, running a hand through his rain soaked hair. “I’m <em>working, </em>idiot, and heaven forbid if <em>you’re </em>the mysterious Mothman that’s been sighted I’m going to--”</p><p>Remy scoffed, pointing to himself. “Me? I just <em> got here, </em>genius.” His wings half spread before snapping shut. “I haven’t been in the backwoods of Virginia since the nineties!” And that had been a nightmare family vacation Remy would rather forget he had ever taken. </p><p>“So what, you’re following me now?” The man demanded.</p><p>In retrospect...perhaps the purple line should have been an obvious sign, but how was Remy supposed to know it would be this guy when he chose the ribbon? </p><p>Sure, he’d kept an eye out for purple ribbons to see if they would lead to him because Remy desperately wanted to prove his point that this Emo Nightmare would make an excellent dad.</p><p>But. </p><p>He’d done over two hundred deliveries since their first encounter and while <em> some </em> of those ribbons had been purple and he <em> may </em>have followed every single one to see if they led to Mr. Rapunzel here--it wasn’t like he’d actively been seeking him out! </p><p>Especially here. When they weren’t even<em> in </em>New York! </p><p>Remy shook his head, scoffing. “Why in the world would I follow you---”</p><p>“<em>Virge?” </em> A distorted voice cracked over a walkie talkie at the man’s hip, interrupting them. <em> “You still there, bud?”  </em></p><p>The man--Virge? Tensed, raising a warning finger. “Don’t say a word” He hissed as he grabbed the walkie, raising it to his mouth. He took a breath, voice getting slightly deeper as he spoke. “Still here, Mags, I haven’t died.” He glared at Remy releasing the button. “Yet.” He hooked the walkie back to his belt. “Why are you here ruining my investigation, Angel?” </p><p>Remy rolled his eyes. “Not an Angel.” He smirked. “Nor the Mothman either.” Though if one of those was around he’d love to see this Mothman creature in person. </p><p>“Riiight” Virge crossed his arms. “And your wings are white because…?” </p><p>“I’m a S.T.O.R.K., <em> Virge.</em>” He pulled his black tipped wing to the side revealing the sleeping Henry. “Figured that one would be obvious to you.” From how he’d freaked out the last time, Remy doubted it would be something this guy would just forget. </p><p>Virge tensed, going as pale as a vampire. “You brought a <em>baby </em>out here in the middle of nowhere?!” He hissed. “Are you <em>crazy?!</em> What if he catches a cold! Leather is hardly the warmest thing when it’s soaking wet and--”</p><p>Yadda yadda, Remy was well aware of the downsides to wearing leather. He’d been in his fair share of storms with that exact jacket afterall. “Well if you think you can do better.” He said holding little Henry out. “Then you take him, and wrap him in that grungy hoodie of yours. I’m sure that’s plenty warm.” </p><p>Virge tensed but took a step forward, growling under his breath as he tugged at his hoodie, pulling it over his head. </p><p>Huh. Was it really that easy? After how hard he had refused the baby girl, Remy had expected it to be more difficult to convince Sugarbee here to accept being a Dad--he flinched as the hoodie landed on his head.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be so smug.” Virge said tersely, rubbing his bare arms. “You look like a constipated cow. Now are you going to cover the kid or not?” </p><p><em> A COW?! </em> </p><p>Remy let out his own growl of frustration, yanking the hoodie off to wrap it securely around Henry. He should have known. “Gurl! Why can’t you just take him?” He demanded. “I was led to you. You can’t deny that.” </p><p>Red tinged the man’s cheeks as he glanced to the house, his grey eyes looking like the storm clouds swirling over their heads. “Oh sure, explain to my crew that I found a random baby in the middle of the woods while out looking for cryptids. That will go over <em> real </em> well.” Virge shook his head, taking three giant steps to the right, making a wide circle around Remy. “Get him to better parents than me, Eagle One, before he catches a cold.” </p><p><em> Unbelievable. </em> Remy whirled, wings spreading out. “He already has a good Dad, you Emo Nightmare, if you would just take him!” </p><p>“Not a good Dad. I already told you.” Virge called back, the purple ribbon flashing to blue as he vanished deeper into the forest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>